German Patent Application No. 25 08 390 describes a fuel injection valve having an axially movable valve needle designed as a thin rigid rod or as a non-rigid wire. The downstream end of the rod is connected by friction to a closing head, which works together with a valve seat. On its opposite end, the rod runs through an armature and is connected to a tension spring upstream from the armature. The tension spring is responsible for the closing head being drawn to the valve seat via the rod when the magnet coil is not energized, so that the valve is in the closed position. If the magnet coil is energized, it attracts the armature, and the tension spring is extended. As a result, the rod moves axially so that the closing head rises from the valve seat. The tensile forces of the tension spring cause the valve to reclose when the magnet coil is not energized.
German Patent Application Nos. 34 27 526 and 35 35 438 describe electromagnetically actuated fuel injection valves having a flat armature in their magnetic circuit, German Patent Application No. 34 27 526 also describes a light and elongated valve needle.